Conventional microcapsules may provide a material within a capsule for use in controlled delivery systems. Conventional encapsulation technology may provide a capsule wall made of a first capsule layer adjoined directly with a second layer as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,511,749; 5,985,354; 5,912,017; and 4,861,627, issued to Mathiowitz. Similarly, a single capsule may provide an intermixture of two polymeric layers as described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,693 issued to Scarpelli, hereby incorporated by reference herein.
While these conventional encapsulation technologies may in certain circumstances provide a single capsule wall having an interior capsule surface and an exterior capsule surface which exhibit different chemical properties allowing for encapsulation of a wider variety of materials, many problems with regard to the encapsulation and delivery of materials remain yet unresolved.
A significant problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be that the interior of a single capsule does not allow for the discrete separation of different amounts or kinds of material(s). As such, conventional capsules have an undivided interior volume which contains one kind of material.
Another significant problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be that the material contained within a single capsule cannot be released in discrete amounts in response to different discrete environmental circumstances. Conventional capsule walls rupture either because they degrade in response to exposure to a chemical environment or in response to the change in application of force on the capsule wall. Upon rupture the entire contents of the capsule are released. As such, while an amount of material may be released in response to a first discrete environmental circumstance, there is no mechanism by which conventional capsule technology can hold the release of a second discrete amount of material in abeyance until exposed to a second different discrete environmental circumstance.
Another problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be that separate capsules or mixtures of separate capsules may not deliver proportioned amounts of two different materials. Where different types of capsules each containing a different material are mixed, differential settling of the mixture or differential rupture of the two types of capsule mixes the contained materials in different proportions.
Another problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be failure to provide perceivable sensorial indicia of material release other than the perceivable sensorial indicia of the material itself, such as flavor, fragrance or color. In those instances of an encapsulated material having no sensorial indicia there may be no manner of ascertaining release of such material from a capsule.
Another problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be that release of encapsulated material does not further provide indicia coupled to discrete event occurrence. Material release from conventional capsule technology may provide pleasing sensorial attributes such as flavor, color, or fragrance. However, conventional encapsulation and delivery technology may not release flavor, color, or fragrance for the purpose of informing the user that a separate discrete event has occurred, such as therapeutic efficacy or the elapse of a predetermined length of time.
Another problem with conventional encapsulation technology can be the failure to further provide a carrier suitable for both conveyance of encapsulated material without rupture of the capsule walls and for washing hands. Specifically, as to conventional carriers suitable for washing hands, the carrier may not provide an encapsulated material released to indicate that a duration of hand washing has occurred, or achievement of efficacious hand washing with the carrier.
The instant invention addresses each of these concerns with respect to conventional encapsulation technology.